Serenity
by foreverfaithfulMaxi
Summary: A prince destined for a different world, a princess caught in the wrong one. But in a world plagued with darkness, LOVE is only a world. SS/OC- Can the secret daughter of the lord destroy him with a little help from her long lost brother? RATED M! LV/BL
1. Take me, take me outta here

Serenity- _A Harry Potter fanfiction/ short story_.

A/N- Hey everyone on ! I have never written a HP fanfic and I've had this idea for a while now. I hope everyone enjoys it and please leave reviews :D I will be updating every Sunday starting from today Feb 13th 2011! This is set in the war and is completely AU! Plus it's mainly OC but she is a VERY important part of this story. So I hope you enjoy and enough of my babbling LOL ENJOY.

A loud noise solidified what the death-eaters already knew. Someone was coming. Not just anyone would have gained the dark lord's full attention; it had to be someone important. Extremely important. The dark twisted man, sitting at the end of the table, allowed himself to break his silence for only a minute.

"Any minute now, we will be joined by a very special guest." He spoke softly and quietly, only just loud enough for the person at the other end of the table to hear. The man had never been one of much patience let alone one that would wait around for _anyone_.

Draco malfoy, nervously perched on the edge of his seat eyed up the empty chair beside the dark lord, another empty chair sitting untouched opposite it. The two unoccupied chairs were obviously meant for some very important people as the dark lord would normally not let someone get so close to him. Although he was feared and highly respected by the group of followers and he surely knew he was in control of all of them and had nothing to fear, he still remained guarded. He never let anyone in, never told them things they need not know and never let anyone understand what was going through his mind. The young boy wondered what he was doing there. He sat in wait four chairs down from the dark lord himself, nestled between his mother and aunt. He had never known growing up what it must have been like for his family, all the secret tasks and evil intentions of the dark lord. He could've only imagined what it must have been like to sit in the company of the lord himself. And now he sat, regretting ever wanting to join his band of followers. Most death eaters hadn't had a choice and joined for fear of their family. The rare few because they had lost their mind, even fewer because their mind was twisted and dark. But Draco had joined because he saw it fit to. Opposite him sat the two newest members of the clan, Crabbe and Goyle, each sitting next to their fathers who also happened to be death eaters.

Bellatrix, who had been silent all this time, spoke up.

"My lord, has it come to your attention that Severus..." but just as she was about to continue the fireplace lit up with green flames.

"Sorry I am late, my lord." Snape's drowsy voice mumbled through the cloud of smoke.

"Ah, Severus, I take it you managed to find my guest?" the dark lord smiled at this new arrival, hiding behind the dark flowing cloak of Severus Snape.

The dark haired man hesitated. Almost considering whether to floo himself to the nearest fireplace.

"No, my lord. I had a little trouble tracking her down and it seemed..." he hesitated again, walking to the empty seat he clearly thought was for him and exposing a young girl behind him. The dark lord's smile dropped as the table all turned to look at their guest. Some faces lit up in recognition, especially Draco's. After a closer look, a faint smirk reappeared on Voldemort's torn face.

Snape cleared his throat, willing to continue, but the dark lord raised his right arm, silencing his faithful servant. He raised himself from his seat slowly, eyes gleaming.

"Miss Granger is it?" he spoke in a patronising voice. He walked from his seat gliding past Snape and softly laid his hand to rest on Miss Granger's cheek. She didn't move, not even make a sound. She didn't even seem to be bothered by him at all. Draco watched, confused. He knew Hermione Granger and this was not the way she would act in front of someone as intimidating as Lord Voldemort.

"How dare you bring a filthy mudblood like 'er in my family's house?" screamed Bellatrix, hissing at Hermione. Snapping out her wand, again Hermione seemed unfazed.

"Brass little one isn't she?" Voldemort spoke softly, twisting a strand of her hair with his dirty finger. She had no expression on her face.

"Who would have thought we would have Harry Potter's very own _girlfriend_ in our presence," he sneered.

Draco lowered his head and looked at the floor, avoiding all contact with the guest. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't forget their past together and the look of disappointment on her face that night he told her of his mission. All he could remember was the first, and last, kiss they had shared, hours before his life changed.

The girl started laughing, but not the sort of laugh that you would have expected from a girl like her. It was a cold and sadistic laugh, evil lurking within.

"What's the mudblood laughing for? Is she laughing at us? Filthy little...!"

Voldemort's face tightened. He looked deep in the girl's eyes. She met his eyes, coldly staring at him, her expression stone cold. Without breaking his gaze he ordered Lucius to give him his wand.

Lucius Malfoy quickly obliged. Handing him his willow and dragon's skin wand.

"Let...us...see!" the dark lord spoke slowly, raising his wand to the forehead of the deviant girl. "Maybe the cruciatus curse will teach you some respect, you filthy little muggle." He spat at her.

She hit the wand out of his hand and backed up into the fireplace. Pulling out a black and silver wand she took one look at the people sitting around the table.

"Have to catch me first." She winked at Snape and then with a snapping sound, disappeared.

Voldemort turned his attention back to Snape.

"So Severus, where is our special guest?" his voice calm with a hint of rage.

"She was right there." Snape muttered.

Shock struck the lord's face.

"You mean, that muggle girl was _**my **_daughter?"

Snape nodded. "In polyjuice potion form obviously. I was about to tell you but..."

"Silence!" he looked around the table. "As my plans to introduce you to my daughter seemed to have failed temporarily, they will continue. I need you all to try and find my daughter."

"What does she look like? What's her name?" the death eaters round the table fired questions knowing that the dark lord would reward the first to find the girl heavily!

"All I know is she is 17 years old. That is all." Voldemort spoke, almost looking ashamed at his lack of knowledge of his own daughter. "The first to find her will be rewarded. Now be gone with you."

He shook his arm, ushering the deatheaters out of the room. Lucius seeped behind slyly.

"My lord..." he bowed slightly in the presence of his master. "What about the boy? Harry Potter... what about him?"

His voice was low and scared, he dared not speak the boy's name in his master's presence but he had no other choice.

"Ah, Lucius. Trust you to bring up such unimportant matters. This is far more important. Not only is finding the girl of high priority but finding her may lead us to the boy himself." Voldemort replied, staring out the high, beamed window of the mansion watching his followers depart, some on brooms, some by apparation.

He did not turn to look at Lucius but he already knew what his face would be like. He knew of the exact expression featuring on his face.

Lucius' eyes darted around the room, he had not been in the best of relations with the dark lord the last few months and he knew that he must redeem himself. He opened his mouth to speak as he stood slightly behind his lord, but before he could speak the lord raised his hand, silencing Lucuis Malfoy. In response, Lucius bowed and then made his way to the fireplace. He took some floo powder and with a snap he was gone.

Snape stood in the corner, pretending to examine one of the tapestries hung on the wall. It was a very big tapestry consisting of an image of a pool of black liquid which looked like blood and muggles drowning in it. The words "_For purer the blood, for darker the soul_" stitched in black thread in reasonable sized font at the bottom of the picture.

The dark lord turned to stare at him.

"Severus," he snapped and the dark haired man instantly swung round.

"Yes my lord?" he bowed nervously, half knowing that he had failed his mission.

"Where was she? What have you learned of her?" he was full of questions.

"She found me, my lord. She was in the form of Miss Granger when she came to me. I, of course, took her right here but she is a clever witch, far beyond her years, with powers one could only dream of."

"And...?" he persisted to know more.

"Well, my lord, she came to me saying she had heard I was looking for her. She knew me from when she resided at Hogwarts. She was not too happy to come with me to find you, but still I told her of your whereabouts."

The dark lord nodded.

"Good." He spoke the word slowly.

"Shall I go and find her again?"

He nodded once more.

"Find her Severus. She is in grave danger and if anything happens to her, then so am I."

His eyes turned red. And with a flash of green light he was gone.

Severus sighed. "Agini, where are you?"

So that was the first chapter and I hope you enjoyed it very much. Again, updates every Sunday! Everything you would recognize belongs to JK ROWLING!

Serenity- _A Harry Potter fanfiction/ short story_.


	2. Sparkling angel

Serenity Chapter 2- **Sparkling angel**

**A/N- Hello once again and welcome to chapter 2! I have received 1 review so far which I was very pleased about and an alert (I'm writing this on Wednesday, so if I have more and you were that review/alert/favourite then thank you soo much!) So I feel like this will be a short chapter. And I just wanted to tell everyone reading, that I don't plan so if things don't seem very planned and a bit iffy then I'm really sorry! Song title of the chapter is from Angels by Within Temptation. And the previous chapter it was from follow me down by 3 0h!3 :D Thanks for reading and please do review/alert/favourite if you wanna, I will be eternally gratefully. The halfbloodprincess xoxo**

The wind whistled round the graveyard, the trees swayed melancholy. She sat in the freezing cold. Alone. She hated being alone but it was necessary at present. She knew if she was in anyone's company they would find out just who she was. She herself had only just found out; and she wasn't planning on telling anyone else. Besides, who would she possibly tell? Her friends? Ha, she didn't have any. Agini had always been a loner. Memories haunted her of her childhood at Hogwarts. Unlike other students at the school, she lived there from birth. Only two people knew her secret and they made sure to keep it that way. As soon as she turned eleven, she was considered too dangerous and shipped off to the ministry so they could deal with her. There she was turned into an assassin or as they liked to call it, an "Auror". She was hardly old enough to even be considered but the ministry had seen something special in her. She hadn't wanted to join them, in fact she hated it. The training was tough and vigorous, but it came naturally to her. But she was never one to capture dark wizards. Instead she would kill them. You see, killing was one thing that she **did** enjoy! In fact it was something that she _needed_! She loved the rush of knowing she had the person's life in her hands. She loved to torture them and as she had always been told, dark wizards deserved it. But it wasn't only dark wizards she killed. No, she killed anyone the minister of magic told her to, and often in the most brutal way she could think of. She just didn't care. It was fun to her, a game. After her life at Hogwarts, she needed something to take her anger out on, and if it couldn't be the one person she hated most, Albus Dumbledore, then why not someone else. Besides, it was in her blood.

Not many knew about her existence; let alone what she did for a living (if you could call it that). Her life consisted of living in a replica Azkaban cell in the dungeons of the ministry though the only difference was the floo network fireplace, placed strategically in the corner of the room. Though she couldn't use this at her leisure, oh no! The fireplace was set under strict watch and whenever she used it the minister himself would be notified. Why did they care so much about her?

Maybe it was because she was different? Maybe it was because she was extremely powerful, especially considering her age. Maybe it was because she had a broken soul before even once contemplating killing. She was bad news, dangerous news and anyone who would step in her path would be in grave danger. Some called her psychotic, others called her demented.

On the odd occasion she did encounter a dark wizard, and decided to let him live, she would torture them into madness but not before questioning them about him. The dark lord! She thought back whilst sitting on a mound of dirt which happened to be a fresh grave. She remembered the time she had met Igor Karkaroff, she had instantly recognised him as an ex-death eater. One who had happened to be set free after spilling the most sordid secrets of the dark lord and ratting out other death eaters, all just so he could become a free man. But not without a price Igor, oh no! She had questioned him for hours and he had protested his innocence time and time again. She cast her mind back to that day.

"Now I'm going to ask you once again," she said licking her finger that she had just run along the blade. "Tell me of the dark lord. Or... "

Her voice was calm yet threatening and her eyes brightened. The stench of fear in the air.

"Azkaban won't be the last of your worries."

The man was tied to a chair, bound by barbed wire wrapped so tight trickles of blood were easily visible through his ripped shirt. Every time he would move, the wire would rip savagely at his flesh causing the man to grimace in pain.

"Who...who are you?" he whispered, his soul torn apart from all the cruciatus curses she had been casting hour upon hour on him.

She smiled, baring her perfect white teeth. She may be a monster, but she a goddamn attractive one at that. Long flowing brown hair, arched brows and a flawless complexion. Her eyes dark and fierce, psychotic. Her body perfectly curved, almost fake. Her large breasts, magically enhanced by countless growing spells and potions. Her arms marked with bruises and the occasionally scar. And one interesting marking indeed. On her right arm lay the symbol of the death eaters, a black skull with a snake through it. Burning her occasionally.

"I'm your worst nightmare, honey." And with that she took the blade in the marked armed and stabbed him right in the cheek. As he screamed in pain and blood gushed down his face she laughed menacingly. "I could do this all day to you, to every part of your body, one by one until you beg me to put you out of your misery. Until you beg for death, but trust me I won't give it to you the easy way, Hun. I will make you die the muggle way. The filthy muggle way, bleeding to death. Get all the mud out of you."

"I... I am a pure blood."

She spat at him in disgust. He bowed his head in shame.

"You are as pure as I am."

He looked up and the pain in his eyes amused her for a short second, before she returned to be disgusted with this man.

"You are not of pure blood?" he questioned. She slapped him as hard as she could right above the cheek she had stabbed him, catching his eye and clawing him with her long red tinted nails.

"Never speak to me of my heritage. I am daughter of the most noble man ever to live. The most powerful wizard of all time. Your ex master!"

His eyes widened. He shook his weak head.

"No...No!" he screamed. "If you were who you claim you are, you wouldn't be killing me! You're an auror, you try to destroy the lord. You try to destroy me," his accent was thick.

She held up her arm to show him the dark mark on her right arm.

"But...but how? You are just child! You not allowed to be one of us."

She shrugged.

"I was born with it. Wonder why it's on the right arm and not the left? That is proof enough I am who I claim to be and every death eater knows. No harm must come to the girl with the mark on the right. Didn't my father ever tell you that?"

She smirked. Disgust raged through her eyes.

"You tried to get Severus Snape convicted to Azkaban."

He managed to stifle a laugh through the pain.

"I would have done it to anyone. Even your filthy half blood father!"

Rage travelled through her, filling her to the core. She took the blood-drenched blade, drew back and sliced through his neck, right through to the bone. He let out one last cry and then he was dead.

No one betrayed her father! No one but her.

"Harry slow down!" Hermione Granger called out as Harry stumbled over broken branches.

"Bloody hell Harry!" Ron exclaimed running and only just catching up with his friend. The trio had been out in these woods for days and were slowly losing themselves.

Harry snapped round to face him, just as Hermione caught up.

"Slow down! Slow down!" he exclaimed. "Oh I bet that's just what Voldemort is doing. Slowing down, slowing down while he tries to find me and kill me."

His voice was spiteful and full of rage, the locket burning him around his neck. Hermione could have sword she had seen his eyes turn red for a slight second.

"Harry," she draped an arm around his shoulder. "Give it to me, I'll wear it."

Harry reluctantly handed over the locket of Salazar Slytherin. The quicker that thing was destroyed the better. Harry pulled the sword of Gryffindor, which he had found earlier.

"We must destroy it now." He said quietly. "For good!"

She watched from the shadows. Willing him not to do it, for she knew of the object and she knew what it would do to her and her father.


End file.
